


Sometimes, Family Sucks

by magnolia_chaotic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Background Relationships, Children, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Married Couple, Mostly Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Revelations Spoilers, but with some artistic liberties, post-Revelations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnolia_chaotic/pseuds/magnolia_chaotic
Summary: Queen Corrin and King Jakob are happily settled with their family in the castle of new Valla. But things don’t stay happy for long when you have an angsty teenage son and some unexpected—and unwelcome—visitors.Also, I’m terrible at titles and summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, let me apologize if anyone is OOC. The only other fan fiction I’ve written has been for games where the personalities are more vague suggestions than anything else. That being said, I can’t imagine any FE fans are also fans of Golden Sun:Dark Dawn, but hey, if you are and you’ve happened to read Neighbors, no I haven’t forgotten it. Just got a little stuck on how the next chapter ends... for several months... but I’m working on it, I promise. 
> 
> I’m honestly surprised no one else had this idea (or if they did, I haven’t found it yet), but once I thought of it, I couldn’t NOT write it, you know? This fic won’t be long, maybe three or four chapters. This is mostly canon compliant for Revelations, with spoilers, but with some artistic liberties taken with where characters ended up after the war was over. Also, Corrin knows how Lilith and Azura are related to her, and Scarlet survived and married Ryoma. So, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Obligatory I don’t own any characters from FE: Fates, don’t sue me.

Morning sunlight streamed through the large mullioned windows, illuminating the castle with a rosy golden glow. In the halls, servants hurried from one destination to their next, intent on their tasks. Laughter and chatter often rang out, indicating that though their master was strict, the employment was enjoyable, the castle a happy place to work. In a small sitting room just off the royal wing, silverware and cups clinked gently as a family of four sat around the small table, enjoying a private breakfast together.

 

Or, as private as a breakfast could be, with the King of Valla and the Crown Prince having yet another animated argument.

 

Corrin sat back in her chair, hands wrapped around her coffee, a smile playing on her lips. Next to her, Kana munched on his bacon, gray eyes wide as they volleyed back and forth between his father and older brother. Arguments were common between her husband and oldest son, the former expecting only the absolute best, and the latter rising to meet each expectation, but with a lackadaisical attitude that infuriated his father. To outsiders, the insults the two hurled at each other would seem harsh, and Corrin was more than used to the aghast looks sent her direction, incredulous that she’d allow her husband and son to talk to each other the way they did. But Corrin knew her boys. And she knew the mutual respect that softened the stings, and the underlying love and affection that bound the two together, that bound all four of them together. The taunts and needling were how the two showed they cared for one another, and Corrin was usually content to sit back and let them hash it out themselves.

 

Today, though, she was probably going to have to step in.

 

“—it doesn’t matter who her mother is, or what her rank is. The fact remains that you are Crown Prince, and as such, are not fit to be a butler for anyone. You are to be King one day!”

 

Dwyer rolled his eyes. “You were Mother’s butler for basically her entire life before you married her. And hey, look! You’re King now! I’ll be fine.” He slouched down in his chair.

 

Jakob’s nostrils flared, but other than that and a narrowing of his indigo eyes, his face remained impassive—a trait picked up from more than a decade of hiding the very un-servant-like love and adoration he felt for his mistress. “I was your mother’s retainer, not just her butler. And I married her before she was queen, before we even knew the original Valla existed or that she, Azura, and Lilith were the sole heirs of the country.”

 

And what a shock that had been. Lilith was her sister and Azura was her cousin. Not only that, Azura had been the Vallite princess before Anankos and his schemes, and through her own mother and Azura’s, who were sisters, Corrin was Vallite nobility. When Xander and Ryoma had decided they wanted to recreate Valla, Azura had wanted no part in ruling. So, Corrin, daughter of the Hoshidan Queen Mikoto and Anankos’ human form; niece of the last legitimate Vallite ruler, Queen Arete; hero of the Dragon War; and most trusted and beloved sister of both the King of Nohr and King of Hoshido, was crowned queen of the new Valla.

 

Unfortunately, her being the Dragon Queen of Valla had also led to the current argument between Jakob and Dwyer. Being the oldest son of the third child in both the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families was vastly different than being the oldest son of a ruling queen. When he’d thought he was only a low-ranking prince, Dwyer had decided that once he came of age, he wanted to swear himself into the service of Camilla and Niles’ daughter, Nina. When it had come out that he was to be a Crown Prince, Jakob had put the kibosh on those plans. Sadly, Corrin could only agree with her husband.

 

Sighing, she set her coffee down. “Dwyer, your father is right. You know we love Nina—“ Jakob scoffed and Corrin glared at him. “—but you cannot be her butler. Now if it’s marriage you want—“ she ignored the dismissive noise Jakob made “—then we can arrange that, but it wouldn’t be for several years. Either way, as Crown Prince, you have a duty to your country and your people. You cannot abandon them so that you can become a butler.”

 

“But they’re NOT my people!” Dwyer stood up suddenly, anger replacing his usual sleepy expression. Jakob shot up as well, fury written in every inch of his body. “This isn’t my country! They’re Nohrians and Hoshidans, living on donated Nohrian and Hoshidan land, all so that Xander and Ryoma can feel better about themselves and the roles they played in the war before they joined you! I was born in a nameless Deeprealm, to a disowned princess and her butler! I owe nothing to your Valla, but I do owe Nina my devotion and protection.” He flicked a hand carelessly at Kana, whose eyes grew wider as he sank down in his seat. “Let Kana have the crown. I don’t want it.”

 

“How dare you! You do not speak that way to your mother or your brother! Apologize to them right now, you ungrateful little brat, or so help me—“

 

He cut off abruptly when Corrin gently laid a hand on his arm. “It’s fine, Jakob. He’s just upset.” Turning so she could see both of them, she gestured. “Please, sit down.” After several long moments, Dwyer sat with a huff, and Jakob followed his lead, albeit more stiffly.

 

Their son rubbed his hands across his face. “I don’t want an arranged marriage, Mother.” His voice was soft. “I just want to protect her.”

 

Corrin bit her lip. She knew why Dwyer was so worried for Nina. The two had grown close during the war, which had led to his initial desire to become her butler, but it was more than that now. More than a few Nohrians were angry that Nohr had entered a peace treaty with Hoshido. Many among the nobility, who had been hoping to make alliances through marriage to one of the royal siblings, were upset that every royal sibling had come back from war with a spouse and nearly grown child. None of the detractors were quite as loud as Leo’s admirers, however; he and Sakura had fallen in love, and many Nohrians had seen his marriage to a Hoshidan princess as an act of treason, though Corrin and all of her siblings had approved greatly of the match, based only on how happy the two seemed together. And if the marriage just so happened to help solidify the peace treaty? Even better.

 

Add to that mess the fact that Xander had gifted a decent amount of the Nohrian land along the Hoshidan borders to the newly formed Valla, some of which just happened to be the already limited fertile land that Nohr had to offer, and the Nohrian people were nearly ready to revolt. Never mind the fact that Sakura had burst into tears when she’d discovered the extent of the food shortages in Nohr, and had, with Leo’s help, devised a plan to effectively feed every citizen of all three kingdoms. Or that with the newfound peace, more energy, time, and money could be put toward solidifying the Nohrian economy and cracking down on crime.

 

No, the Nohrian people were angry, and most of that anger was directed at the royal family. As Camilla’s daughter, that included Nina. Dwyer was so worried about her that he was sending a letter just about every other day. And while Corrin adored Nina, and could appreciate her son wanting to protect the woman he loved, she couldn’t let him just hop over to Nohr and die defending her. Because he would. If it truly came down to it, she knew her son would gladly take a hit meant for Nina, just as Jakob had done for her, many times, his own safety be damned. It was funny, really, just how alike Dwyer and Jakob were, when it came to the women they loved. And yes, a part of wanting to keep her son safe was because he was the Crown Prince, but if she was being honest with herself, an even bigger part was that she simply didn’t want to lose her son. Dwyer may have been eighteen physically and mentally, but chronologically, he’d only been born seven years ago. He was still Corrin’s baby, and no way was she going to risk losing him.

 

With all this at the forefront of her mind, she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a knock sounded on the closed door. She sighed, glancing around. Dwyer sulked in his seat, pushing his eggs around on his plate, and Jakob sat stiffly next to her, thrumming with anger. Kana met her gaze, chewing on some more bacon solemnly. Corrin gave him a soft smile, tapping his nose, and he giggled, mouth splitting into a grin. Mood momentarily lifted thanks to her little Kana-bean, she raised her voice. “Come in.”

 

Kaze entered and knelt on the floor. “My lady, my lords.”

 

Kana started bouncing in his chair before Corrin could address her retainer. “Kaze! Is Midori with you?!”

 

The master ninja smiled gently at Kana as he stood up. “No, Lord Kana. She is with her mother.”

 

“As you should be.” Corrin pushed her chair back and stood up, frowning slightly. “I told you to take a week off.” She felt Jakob’s steady presence at her back as he joined her.

 

“Yes, my lady. We were actually about to leave, but I wanted to first inform you that you have visitors. Nohrian aristocracy. An earl and his wife and son, by the name of Langley. They specifically requested to speak with you, Lady Corrin.” She felt Jakob tense behind her.

 

Corrin threw a questioning glance back at her husband as she addressed Kaze. “Thank you, Kaze. Have Felicia set them up in the lavender receiving room and tell them I’ll be there shortly. And then I want you to take Orochi and Midori and leave for your trip.”

 

“Yes, my lady.” But instead of leaving, Kaze hesitated. “Lady Corrin...”

 

Corrin frowned at his hedging. “Kaze, you’re my retainer, but you’re also my friend. I’ve told you, I welcome any thoughts and advice you have for me, even if you think I don’t want to hear it. I won’t punish you for having an opinion.”

 

Kaze smiled. “Of course, my lady. I just... Perhaps I should postpone the trip. These visitors...” His gaze shifted to Jakob, and he seemed to say the rest to him. “I don’t recall meeting them, but they seem especially familiar. It makes me uneasy.”

 

“You wouldn’t have met them before,” Jakob’s voice was cold behind her. “But I have.” Corrin blinked in surprise. When had Jakob spent time with Nohrian nobility? “Lady Corrin told you to take time off. I will go with her to meet these guests. Once Felicia has finished getting them settled, have her find Shura and post him at the door. Between Shura and I, Lady Corrin will be taken care of.”

 

Kaze’s violet eyes met Corrin’s sunset red ones, and she nodded. He tried to hide it, but she could see the gratitude in his face. She waved her hand at him. “Go on. Enjoy Hoshido with your family. Let my brothers and sister know I said hello, and tell Midori that we’ll have her birthday present ready when she comes back. I don’t want to see you back here for at least a week.”

 

Kaze grinned. “Yes, my lady.”

 

Corrine waited until Kaze had left the room before she turned to Jakob. “Who are the Langleys?”

 

Jakob wrapped his arms around Corrin’s waist and pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. “Nobody you need to worry about. In fact, I have a new plan. You stay here with Dwyer and Kana. I’ll get rid of them.”

 

The Queen of Valla frowned. Usually Jakob didn’t try to order her around. He also wasn’t easily rattled. Jakob had always been her rock, steady and constant, even when her entire world had fallen down around her. She’d relied on his steadfast loyalty and unwavering belief in her during the war. She’d only ever seen him like this when he’d begged to be sent away after he’d confessed his love for her, and again when she’d gone into labor with both of their sons. Jakob never let anything get under his skin (Dwyer notwithstanding, but that was much different). Now, her husband almost looked... frightened. Apprehensive, at the very least. And angry. And Corrin had a feeling that his anger had less to do with Dwyer and was more about the unexpected guests. Her dragon itched to be let loose, to decimate anyone who threatened her family, but she reigned it in.

 

Leaning up on her toes to place a soft kiss on his lips, she smiled. “Or, we send the boys to their lessons, and we go together, like you told Kaze. Besides, he said they’re here to see me. It would be rude of me to not say hello.”

 

“Corrin...”

 

“Jakob...” she teased gently. He sighed, clearly still troubled. Gods, he was beautiful. With her petite frame and large eyes, Corrin was often mistaken for a child. Jakob, though, was taller than most men, and he looked every inch a king, with his high cheekbones and aquiline nose. Corrin rested her chin on his toned chest, staring up at him with large puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

 

His chest rose under her as he sighed. “That’s not fair,” he said quietly, and Corrin knew she had won. She tightened her arms around him.

 

“I know. I try not to abuse it. But thank you.” She released him and turned back toward their sons. Kana was chattering happily to Dwyer, who just watched him glumly. “Okay, you two.” Kana’s chatter cut off as both boys turned to look at her. “Your father and I are needed. You two head on to your lessons, and we’ll see you both tonight for dinner.” Corrin opened her arms and Kana stood up and bounded into them, hugging her tightly. Gods, he was only thirteen, but he was already as tall as her. More than likely, her little Kana-bean was going to be just as tall as Jakob and Dwyer. Kana’s rapid age progression had made her infinitely sadder than Dwyer’s had, not because she loved him more, but because Kana had only been born four years ago. The time in his Deeprealm had been faster than most other children’s. Corrin held him a little tighter before letting him go.

 

“Okay, Mama! Have a great day! I love you!” He released her to hug Jakob, and Corrin pulled her surly teen into her arms.

 

“Believe it or not, I do understand where you’re coming from, Dwyer. I’ll talk to your father and see if we can’t come up with a compromise we can all live with. Okay?” She brushed the white-blonde hair he’d inherited from her out of his eyes and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. He nodded, averting his eyes.

 

“Sorry for yelling at you, Mother. And for the things I said,” he mumbled. “I don’t really hate Valla, and I don’t mind being Crown Prince.”

 

Corrin giggled. “I know, and I’ve already forgiven you. But you do need to apologize to your brother.” Dwyer nodded, and she gave him a little shove. “Now, go on. I don’t need Silas complaining about you two being late to combat practice.”

 

Dwyer gave her an awkward hug before heading for the door. “C’mon, Kana. I’ll race you to the training yard.” Kana gave an excited whoop and made a beeline for the door, Dwyer right behind him.

 

“We’ll discuss your punishment later tonight, Dwyer!” Jakob called after him. He turned huffily back to Corrin. “That boy—“

 

“Is definitely your son. He might have my hair color, but other than that, he is you exactly.” Corrin straightened out her simple black dress and headed for the door.

 

Her husband scoffed as he followed her. “I am not nearly as unpleasant as he is, nor do I take pleasure in antagonizing every person I come across.”

 

Looping her arm around his, Corrin set off toward the receiving room, humming her disbelief. Jakob just sniffed primly.

 

“...fine. I do not take _as much_ pleasure in antagonizing every person I come across.”

 

Corrin laughed and Jakob gave her the smile he reserved solely for her. They chatted about nothing of consequence as they walked through the castle to the receiving room. These were some of Corrin’s favorite times, when they walked through the halls to tend to the next proverbial fire. It allowed them to reconnect on a basic level, and let them forget that they were mistress and butler; mother and father; even king and queen, if only for a few moments. She could laugh with the man she fell in love with without feeling guilty that she wasn’t devoting her attention one-hundred-percent to whatever problem they were working on at the time.

 

But she could see the difference in him today. Only someone who knew Jakob as well as she did would have been able to see how his discomfort grew with every step closer to their visitors. Corrin briefly wondered again how he could possibly know these Nohrian nobles. She assumed he must have met them before he’d been sent to work at the Northern Fortress. He often told her that his life hadn’t truly begun until she’d held out her hand to him when they were children, him barely eleven years old, she a scant seven. Anything prior to that held no meaning to him. She knew that his parents had abandoned him, and that was it. She’d never pressed him to divulge more, not wanting to cause him any distress, but she had to admit that she was curious. Perhaps his parents had served the Langleys at one point? Or they had served someone who was close friends with them?

 

Before long, they’d arrived at the door to the receiving room. Corrin’s other retainer, Shura, briefly inclined his head.

 

“Do you need me inside, my lady?”

 

Corrin spared a glance at Jakob, but he’d pulled his courtesy mask back on, expression unreadable. She shook her head as she turned back to the adventurer. “That’s okay, Shura. I’m sure we’ll be fine. But wait here just in case?”

 

Shura nodded. “Of course, my lady.” He opened the door and walked into the room ahead of them. Corrin could feel the slight tremble in Jakob’s arm, and squeezed it reassuringly. He gave her a tight smile in return that did nothing to ease her worry for him, and they entered the receiving room after Shura.

 

“May I present, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Corrin of Valla, and her husband, His Royal Majesty, King Jakob of Valla.”

 

Corrin ignored the tightening in her stomach—she’d had her title for nearly two years now, and she still wasn’t used to it. The receiving room was decorated in grays and pale purples (hence its designation as the lavender receiving room). On the couch that had been picked more for its colors than comfort sat an older couple. The earl and his wife, she presumed. A man a few years younger than Jakob sat in one of the matching chairs. The tea service Felicia had sent to them sat untouched on the low table. At Shura’s announcement, all three jumped to their feet and bowed. And when they looked up, Corrin gasped as if someone had punched her.

 

Jakob tightened his hand on her arm. “Thank you, Shura. I’ll take it from here.” The retainer hesitated, brown eyes narrowed, but eventually nodded.

 

“My lords. My ladies.” With one more glance between Jakob and the older man, Shura took his leave, closing the door behind him.

 

Silence descended as Corrin struggled to understand what was happening. When Jakob spoke again a few moments later, it was with thinly veiled hostility. “Lady Corrin, might I introduce Davin Langley, earl of the Langston region, in the westernmost part of Nohr; his wife, Mathilde; and their son, Jeremy.”

 

Corrin couldn’t help but stare, first at Jakob, then Earl Langley, and then at his son Jeremy. Next to her, Jakob’s lip curled.

 

“What are you doing here, Father.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, chapter two! I feel like it’s a little dialogue-heavy, so I apologize for that. Also for the lateness. And I think this is gonna end up being longer than three or four chapters, since chapter two is still during the first day, and most, of not all, if chapter three will probably be during the first day, too. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing people actually like this!
> 
> Without further ado, here’s chapter two!

Corrin wouldn’t have believed it, had the evidence not been right in front of her. Jakob and Jeremy were basically carbon copies of Earl Langley, minus the age lines that marked his face. Jeremy was a few inches shorter than Jakob, but her husband stood eye-level with their father. Jakob still kept his silken silvery hair long and tied back, while the other two men kept theirs short, but the color was identical. The earl’s eyes were a brighter blue than Jakob’s, and Jeremy’s were green, but the similarities were eerie.

 

Countess Langley was a tall woman, but her hair was blonde, and she had hazel eyes. She seemed unnaturally pale, and had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn’t slept properly in a few weeks. Corrin resisted the urge to spoon-feed the countess all of the tea cakes Felicia had left; the woman was positively skeletal. Her eyes glimmered dully, and she seemed to have trouble remaining on her feet, if the beads of sweat on her face were any indication.

 

“Why don’t we all sit down?” she suggested hastily, when it seemed like Jakob and the earl were more than content to stand there glaring at each other all day. The earl sat immediately, bleeding arrogance with every movement. Jeremy helped guide the countess to sit on the couch before retaking his seat, and Corrin touched Jakob’s arm softly. He glanced down at her, indigo eyes softening, before he led her to the other couch. He waited until Corrin had sat down, smoothing her skirt across her knees and delicately crossing her ankles and tucking them under, before he sat next to her.

 

Silence descended again, and Corrin fidgeted nervously with her wedding ring. The countess was staring off into space; she really did not seem well. Her husband was watching Jakob with a cool detachment, Jakob returning his gaze without betraying his emotions. Jeremy seemed to be the only one even remotely happy to be there; his features cycled from disbelief, to hope, and to joy, before starting all over again.

 

As the five of them sat there awkwardly, the implications of exactly who Jakob’s parents were smacked her in the face. He was the son of a godsdamn earl. His blood was as blue as Corrin’s, and he’d been forced to serve her for almost twenty years; it was a miracle he didn’t absolutely loathe her. Horror welled up as she recalled all of the abuse the household staff had inflicted on him when he’d first joined them. How they’d mocked him for dropping dishes or not polishing the candelabras thoroughly enough. Or when they’d repeatedly dumped out every pot of tea he’d attempted to make, or purposely dropped any food dishes he’d tried to prepare. She remembered the bandages that had covered his hands those first few months, and now she knew it was because his hands had been as soft as hers, unaccustomed to the hard work. Her heart broke for him and she had to blink back tears.

 

Corrin coughed to clear the tightness in her throat and reached for the teapot with a trembling hand. “Would anyone like a cup of tea?” Jakob reached out and gently took the teapot from her.

 

“Allow me, my lady.”

 

Warmth blossomed in her chest at the title and she smiled. In his mouth, ‘my lady’ was more akin to a pet name, one he could say in public without embarrassing either himself or anyone who heard him. She watched him efficiently pour five cups of tea, adding the exact amount of cream and sugar that she preferred to hers and gently placing the cup and saucer in front of her.

 

“Perhaps you should have a chat with that maid of yours. She just left the tea here, expecting us to pour it ourselves. What kind of royal servant does that? More training is necessary, I think.”

 

Well, at least Corrin now knew where Jakob’s accent came from. Jakob paused in stirring sugar into one of the cups.

 

“Twenty-three years, and the first thing you say to me is that my maid is lacking?” He resumed stirring as he continued. “I can assure you, Father, that Felicia is a superb maid.”

 

Jeremy sat forward eagerly. “It is you! I can hardly believe it. I was doubtful when Father suggested that the king of the new country was my lost brother, and even though you look so much like Father, I still wasn’t sure. But you’re really Jakob! I’m so happy—“

 

“Jeremy,” Jakob interrupted. “Kindly shut up.”

 

“Jakob!” Corrin gasped as Jeremy blinked in surprise. Usually Jakob had more tact when dealing with noble guests, but she supposed in this instance, his hostility was warranted. She turned to address the earl. “You’ll have to forgive me, Lord Davin. I’m afraid Felicia’s fault is not truly hers, but mine. As His Majesty says, she is an exceptional maid, but I’ve become spoiled, and prefer the way Jakob serves my tea. Felicia has simply become accustomed to leaving the tea service for us. She meant no disrespect.”

 

Earl Langley looked unimpressed. “I don’t see why a king would want to serve his own tea, or even know how, for that matter.”

 

“Come now, Father. I know you are not truly that daft,” Jakob said in an almost conversational tone. “Surely you knew what fate awaited me when you abandoned me on the steps of the Northern Fortress. Or were you seriously deluded enough to think that Garon would have me educated alongside Lady Corrin? That perhaps Lord Xander and Lord Leo would become my best friends, Lady Camilla my lover? We both know the answer to that, I think.”

 

Across from Corrin, Jeremy lowered his teacup with a frown. “What do you mean, abandoned you? You were stolen from us.”

 

Jakob’s mouth was a cruel half-smile. “Is that what they told you?”

 

“Hmph.” Lord Davin reached forward and picked up a tea cake. “You shouldn’t sound so bitter. It seems to me like it all worked out for you, seeing as you’re now a king.”

 

“So I should, what, be thankful?”

 

“Yes, actually. That would be appropriate, considering it’s the direct result of my actions that you’re here.”

 

Corrin could feel the anger rolling off her husband’s stiff form, and even though she wanted to throttle this man herself, she knew she needed to change the subject before the earl found a dagger lodged in his throat.

 

“Lady Mathilde! Would you perhaps like a tea cake? Felicia does a truly wonderful job on them. They’re one of my favorite foods.” They were actually Kana’s favorite food, but she wasn’t about to mention her boys to these people without knowing why they were here.

 

But Lady Mathilde didn’t seem to hear her. She still sat staring at nothing, lips moving but no words coming out. Her tea sat untouched in front of her.

 

Corrin frowned. “Lady Mathilde? Are you feeling well?”

 

The earl waved away Corrin’s concern. “Traveling doesn’t agree with her. She is fine.”

 

Jakob’s brother was staring at the earl. “Wait a moment. Back up. You mean to tell me that my brother wasn’t stolen from us? You really abandoned him?” Hurt flickered in his eyes. “You lied to me. You lied to Mother. Why did you send my brother away?”

 

“I certainly hope idiocy isn’t as common in our gene pool as it appears to be,” Jakob said dryly. “If you honestly believe that this is the first time Father has lied to you, then I have some purple flying pigs in my stables that I’d like to sell you.”

 

“When did you become so cruel?” Jeremy frowned. “The brother I remember was never this cold.”

 

Jakob’s voice was chilling. “The brother you remember died the night Father paid the servants at the Northern Fortress to keep silent about my heritage.”

 

Corrin was shocked. “You paid them to—“

 

Lady Mathilde chose that moment to speak, but it was if she was having an entirely different conversation. “Jakob, darling, be a dear and show Jeremy how to properly saddle his pony. You know how your father gets.” Jakob looked at his mother in bewilderment, but she was focused on his brother. “Did you hear me, Jakob?”

 

Sheepish, Jeremy turned to Lady Mathilde. “Yes, Mother, I’ll be sure to do that. Why don’t you have a cup of tea now?” He picked up her teacup and placed it in her trembling hands, urging her to drink it. Lord Davin watched in disgust.

 

“I’ve told you before, do not coddle her. You just encourage these delusions.” He raised his voice, addressing his wife. “Stop it, Mathilde. You are embarrassing yourself, and me.”

 

“Father, please...”

 

Lady Mathilde slowly turned her head to look at the earl. “You...” she whispered. Suddenly, her face contorted in rage and she lunged at her husband, her teacup flying out of her hand and shattering on the carpet. Corrin and Jakob jumped up to intervene, but Jeremy seemed to have expected it and caught his mother in a bear hug as she struggled and screamed. “YOU! I hate you! You murdered my son! You took him away from me and I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! Give him back to me!” A loud bang echoed behind her and Corrin spun to see Shura, bow drawn and an arrow pointing at Lady Mathilde as she continued ranting at the earl.

 

“No! Shura, stand down!” The adventurer halted, eyes narrowed, but didn’t lower his weapon.

 

“Mother, please! You must stop! You know what Father is going to do if you don’t stop!”

 

Instead of calming her, Jeremy’s words just seemed to incense her further. Only this time, her ire was directed at her youngest son. “You’re not Jakob! Give me back my son! Where are you hiding him, you bastard! I know you have him! I want Jakob! Bring me my Jakob!” Jeremy was straining backward, trying to keep his mother from clawing his face. And still she yelled, about how she’d kill him too, and why wouldn’t anyone give her Jakob, and she just wanted to see her son.

 

Corrin stood frozen, staring at Lady Mathilde and Jeremy with wide eyes. She was so focused on the pair that she didn’t notice the earl moving until Jakob shoved her behind him and Shura shouted.

 

“Not another step!”

 

But Corrin wasn’t the target. Lord Davin had already plunged the needle into his wife’s neck, depressing the plunger. The drugs started taking effect immediately.

 

“No! Not again... Please...” Lady Mathilde became desperate, frantically pulling on Jeremy’s shirt as her voice came fainter. “Please, no... I just want my son... Just... find Jakob... please... help me... Jakob...” She went limp in Jeremy’s arms.

 

Corrin couldn’t move as she watched the earl calmly place the needle into a small pack, which he stored in his inner coat pocket. Jeremy slowly lowered his unconscious mother to the couch, arranging her limbs neatly and softly apologizing to her. She heard Shura lowering his bow behind her, but thankfully he didn’t leave.

 

Jakob started laughing next to her. Startled by the harsh sound, she turned to him.

 

“Jakob?”

 

“Oh, this is beautiful,” he chuckled. “She’s absolutely mad. And you,” he pointed to his father. “You keep her drugged, so she doesn’t cut your throat. Seems I shouldn’t be worried about stupidity, after all, just madness.” He dissolved into laughter again, but she knew her husband. She could see the horror and guilt in his eyes that he tried to mask.

 

“Jakob...” Suddenly furious, she spun on the earl. Who the hell did they think they were, coming into her home and upsetting her darling Jakob? Hadn’t he suffered enough when they’d abandoned him? “Why exactly did you come here, Lord Davin? To further torment my husband?” The earl just watched her, saying nothing and clearly not even mildly concerned about what had just transpired. Corrin took a step forward, Jakob just behind her. “Answer me, my lord, or I will insist on giving you a personal tour of my dungeons.”

 

Earl Langley waved his hand dismissively. “I am a Nohrian noble. You cannot harm me without inciting war.”

 

Corrin snorted. “An earl who the king has never mentioned? You vastly overestimate your importance to Xander.” She could see the skin around his eyes tighten at how casually she mentioned Xander. Corrin usually wasn’t one to name-drop or ram her rank down anyone’s throat, but today she’d make an exception. She smiled, leaning forward as if she were imparting a great secret. “Oh, you didn’t know? King Xander of Nohr is my brother. I am his beloved little sister, and he thinks very highly of Jakob. I have never heard him mention you. If Xander knew you were here, verbally assaulting the King of Valla, his brother-in-law? Then yes, I absolutely believe that I would be given free reign to do with you whatever I wish.”

 

“Queen Corrin, please!” Jeremy reached out and grasped her shoulder. He snatched it back just as quickly, and Corrin turned to see Jakob with a dagger pressed against his brother’s neck, Shura’s arrow pointing at his heart. Jeremy’s arms were held up in surrender.

 

“You do not touch my wife,” Jakob hissed.

 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean anything! I just...” His green eyes found Corrin’s, pleadingly. “Please, my lady. We came here to ask for help. My mother is ill.”

 

Corrin glared at him for a beat before holding up her hand, and Shura lowered his weapon. Jakob was slower.

 

“One more sudden move towards my queen, and my dagger will find a new home. In you.” His voice was quiet, but deadly. He stepped back, sliding his dagger into the hidden sheath strapped to his arm under his sleeve.

 

Earl Langley made a disgusted noise. “Is this how the Queen of Valla treats foreign dignitaries, family of her husband no less, who’ve come to request aid? With threats and hostility?”

 

“First of all, Jakob has a family. You are not it.” Corrin said sharply. “Second, you come to my home, interrupt my breakfast, then insult my husband and king, and assault your own wife in front of us, and you have the gall to ask for my help? Forgive me, sir, but I do not think your wife is crazy; I think it is you who is crazy.”

 

The earl stiffened in outrage. “I beg your pardon?!”

 

“Beg all you like, you will not receive it. Now remain silent, or my retainer will turn you into a pin cushion. Shura.” Shura immediately turned to point his nocked arrow at the earl and drew back the bowstring. Corrin turned to Jeremy. “What exactly do you need our help for?”

 

“Corrin...” Jakob said warningly.

 

“Thank you, my lady! You are too kind! Please allow me to—“

 

Corrin held up her hand again and Jeremy abruptly stopped talking. “I did not say that we would help you yet. Just that I wish to know what you seek from us.”

 

Jeremy looked abashed. “Uh... Yes... my apologies, my lady. Um, right. Well, my mother has been ill for most of my life. It started several months after my brother was stolen from—“

 

“Abandoned.”

 

Jeremy flinched. “Forgive me, my lady. Abandoned. She is catatonic most of the time, but will occasionally fly into a rage like the one you just saw. We’ve tried everything, medicines and treatments and healers all across Nohr. Nothing helps. All we can do is sedate her so she doesn’t hurt herself.”

 

“So she doesn’t hurt you, you mean.” Corrin watched Lady Mathilde sleeping for a moment. “But why did you come to us?”

 

Her brother-in-law licked his lips before answering. “We are at a loss. The king of Nohr would have no reason to help us; he doesn’t even know us. But everyone has heard the stories of the Dragon Queen.” He turned to Jakob. “And her King. Jakob, with hair of silver and eyes like twilight. How skilled he is with his knives, they say. You always did favor your knives, and were quite gifted with them, even at a young age. I thought—I hoped you were my lost brother. I told Father that we had to try, that surely you would be overjoyed to see us, would be willing to help our mother. And as king, you’d have the reach and contacts that we lacked. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try.”

 

Jakob’s expression was closed off completely, watching Jeremy with no emotion. Whatever the younger brother was searching for, he didn’t find it, and he wilted.

 

“Father said to request an audience with the queen. In case you weren’t our Jakob.” He shook his head. “But that wasn’t it, was it? Father knew that if you saw him, you’d never help us, not after what he did to you.”

 

“You are correct. I would have laughed in his face, disemboweled him with a smile on mine, and then locked the castle gates as he bled out on my steps.”

 

Corrin chewed on her lip before turning to Earl Langley. “And you? If you knew Jakob was going to be disinclined to help you, why did you agree to come here?”

 

The earl eyed Shura’s arrow sourly before answering. “It was the only way to get my useless son to finally do his duty.”

 

Corrin scowled, but before she could ask what he meant by that, Jeremy spoke up.

 

“Father has arranged a marriage between myself and the daughter of another earl, his only child,” he explained. “I refused unless he agreed to exhaust all resources in finding help for my mother.” His expression was anguished. “You are our last hope.”

 

Exchanging a glance with Jakob, she nodded. “You will excuse us for a moment. Shura, please wait here.” She left the receiving room and crossed to a bench set against the wall under a window, her mind racing. Jakob was right behind her. Corrin sat quietly, getting her thoughts in order, trying to figure how best to approach this. But she had forgotten that Jakob knew his wife just as well as she knew her husband, possibly even better.

 

“You’re going to help them.” It wasn’t a question, and surprisingly, he didn’t sound angry, or even upset.

 

Corrin shook her head anyway. “No. I want to help the countess. Earl Langley can rot in hell for all I care, but I get the feeling that the countess is just as much a victim of him as you are.” She took his hands in her much smaller ones. She loved his hands. They were large, and rough with callouses, but still slender and elegant. And gods, the way they made her feel... Safe. Loved. Cherished. Faint scars were visible on the back of his hands, reminders of the mistakes he’d made when he first became a servant more than twenty years ago. Corrin squeezed his hands and Jakob responded by lacing his fingers through hers. “I want to help her, but I won’t agree unless you’re okay with it.”

 

Jakob was silent for so long that she started wondering if he was, in fact, angry. Finally, though, he sighed. “Your kind and compassionate heart are one of the reasons I fell in love with you, and I’d hate for you to not stay true to your nature for any reason, including me.” He traced small circles into the palms of her hands. “My mother was strict, and she had a temper. She expected the best from her sons, and was not afraid of voicing her displeasure if we failed her. She wasn’t you. She wasn’t maternal or warm or loving. But she wasn’t cruel for the sake of being cruel, either.”

 

 _Like you with Dwyer and Kana_ , Corrin thought, but she didn’t say it aloud.

 

“My mother wasn’t with my father the night he dropped me off. I’d been in trouble a few days prior, made my mother very angry with me. She said some things... Well, when Father told me that neither of them had ever loved or wanted me, that Jeremy was all they needed to carry on their legacy, it wasn’t a stretch to believe him, especially since Jeremy was on the verge of surpassing me in most areas.” He gave a wry smile. “He was much like Prince Leo, in that regard.” His smile dropped a moment later, and he sighed. “It was quite easy to learn to hate my mother the way I hated my father. Though now, I’m not quite sure what to believe.” He paused, eyes searching hers. “My father... he is not a kind man, Corrin. He is a narcissist, and when he doesn’t get his way, he reacts violently. The servants at the Northern Fortress? Their punishments were nothing compared to my father’s.” His hands tightened around hers, and she wanted to know more, but now wasn’t the time. Jakob continued. “I don’t want him here, where he can get to you and Kana and Dwyer. But under Nohrian law, he is my mother’s guardian. We can’t allow her to stay and refuse him a bed; he would be well within his rights to take her and leave.”

 

Corrin pouted. Jakob was right. While men and women alike were free in Nohr, if one became unable to make decisions of their own for whatever reason, their next of kin became their guardian. Typically, next of kin meant spouse or parents. Unless...

 

“What about Jeremy?”

 

Jakob furrowed his brows. “What about him?”

 

“What is he like?”

 

He frowned. “I was nine when my father abandoned me. So Jeremy was... four Five? As a child, he’d follow me everywhere. ‘Jakob, show me this! Jakob, look at that!’ He was kind, bright, and curious. Excelled at everything he attempted, like I said. As an adult...” He shook his head. “I know as much as you do. Why?”

 

“Just thinking...” If she could write a letter to Xander, and it got there fast enough... Quickly, she outlined her idea to Jakob. He voiced the same concerns that she had about her plan, and together they worked out, maybe not a perfect solution, but one that worked.

 

“It sounds like a decent plan.”

 

“Are you sure you won’t be angry with me if I do this?”

 

Jakob’s expression softened. “Corrin, there isn’t anything you can do that would make me angry with you.”

 

Corrin frowned. “You’ve been angry with me before.”

 

Chuckling, he tucked a strand of unruly white-blonde hair behind her ear. “No, my heart. I worry about you, always, and perhaps it comes across as anger. But I’ve never actually been angry with you.”

 

The Vallite Queen melted. Where Jakob was prickly and distant with others, with her, he was so sweet and honest, so gentle. She adored him. Heart full, she smiled. “Okay. But if you decide that you want them to leave, you’ll tell me?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Immediately?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Grateful, Corrin leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before moving to stand up. Jakob wouldn’t release her hands, though, and when she gave him a questioning glance, he placed one hand on her jaw and drew her into a deeper kiss. Corrin sighed into it, warmth spreading through her as his lips moved softly against hers. Jakob was the only man she’d ever kissed, but she couldn’t imagine anyone being better at it than he was. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. She allowed herself to get lost in the feel of her husband against her for a few precious moments before she pulled away.

 

“We have guests, love.”

 

Jakob actually pouted. “I’d much rather take you upstairs and pretend that we’re ill.”

 

Corrin snorted as she stood up. “You know full well that no one would ever believe that, because if I were sick, you’d be a worried mess, threatening everyone who’d dare get to close to me.”

 

Her husband scoffed, following her back over to the receiving room door. “And who, may I remind you, was the one dragging Dwyer to the medical tent, demanding that every single healer in camp attend to him? Because it certainly wasn’t me.”

 

Color suffused her cheeks. “He was sick!”

 

“It was just a cold.”

 

“He had a fever!”

 

“He was fine by the end of the week.”

 

“It was the first time I’d seen him sick,” Corrin defended heatedly.

 

Jakob smiled indulgently. “Yes, my heart. I know. Are you ready?”

 

Corrin deflated. “I suppose.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself to deal with her in-laws. Gods, that was weird to say, at least in regards to Jakob. Her siblings’ and Azura’s families were technically her in-laws, but the closest thing Jakob had to family outside of Corrin and the boys were Felicia and Gunter.

 

Once back in the room, Corrin gestured for the two Langley men, who had jumped up at their entrance, to sit down; Lady Mathilde was still unconscious. After telling Shura that he could stand down—her dutiful retainer had kept his bow drawn on the earl the entire time she was out of the room—Corrin resumed her seat on the couch, Jakob next to her.

 

After taking a sip of her cold tea, Corrin cleared her throat. “We have discussed it, and we’re going to help Lady Mathilde.”

 

“Of course. It’s only the right thing to do,” the earl commented arrogantly, as Jeremy profusely thanked Corrin and Jakob for their kindness. Corrin ignored the earl and waited patiently for Jeremy to stop talking.

 

“There will be conditions.”

 

“Yes, my lady, of course. Anything you wish!”

 

“I will be sending letters to both of my families, asking them for assistance in this matter. My sister, Sakura, is one of the most accomplished healers I know. I’m sure she will be able to help. In the meantime, I’m going to see what I can find in our library here. Until I hear from either of my families, your mother will be under the care of our best healer.” Which Corrin wasn’t thrilled about, considering that Valla’s best healer just so happened to be Dwyer. But she and Jakob had discussed precautions. She continued.

 

“You all will be quartered in the eastern wing. Lady Mathilde will be provided her own room, in order to provide the best environment for both her recovery and the healer’s concentration.” When Earl Langley opened his mouth, Corrin raised her hand to stop him. “You will both have rooms adjacent to hers, but visiting will be limited, again, as part of the recovery process, and also for your own safety. You will also both have guards assigned to you. You will be limited on where you are allowed to be in the castle, of course, but we hope you think of this as a sort of home while you’re here; however, the royal wing is completely off-limits. Breakfast and lunch will be taken in your rooms, as we have a private family breakfast, and often work through lunch, but you are free to join us for dinner in the main dining hall. Dinner is served at six every evening.”

 

“I’d like to make a request, if I may.”

 

Corrin turned to look at Earl Langley, brow raised. “Yes?”

 

“I’d prefer to only have Nohrian guards and servants attend my family and myself. You understand, of course.”

 

Corrin’s smile was cold. “Of course. However, we have no Nohrians or Hoshidans here, only Vallites. So, there is nothing to worry about.”

 

“You know what I mean. No one Hoshido-born.”

 

Corrin’s gaze bored into Earl Langley, who stared right back. “Shura?”

 

“My lady?”

 

“Which kingdom do you hail from?”

 

“Valla, my lady.”

 

“And to which kingdom do you owe your loyalty?”

 

“To Valla, my lady.”

 

“And for which kingdom will you fight for, should it ever come to that?”

 

Shura smirked. “Valla, my lady.”

 

“I think you’ll find, my lord, that every one of my subjects will answer in a similar fashion. There are no Hoshidans here, and the only Nohrians are you, your wife, and your son.”

 

“I will not have faithless Hoshidans serving me!”

 

“Then you will leave,” Jakob said simply.

 

“No, we accept your terms!” Jeremy cried.

 

“We will do no such—“

 

Jeremy suddenly spun on his father. “You will accept them, or I will not marry Evelyn, and your future grandchild will not be heir to two earldoms!” Jeremy and Lord Davin glared at each other for several moments, but eventually the earl huffed and nodded. Sagging with relief, Jeremy turned back to Corrin and Jakob. “We accept your terms,” he said tiredly.

 

The Queen and King exchanged a glance before Corrin nodded.

 

“Very well.” She stood up, Jakob right behind her. Earl Langley and Jeremy both stood up as well. “I’ll have Felicia prepare some rooms for you, and then I’ll go find our healer. I will also have those letters sent out today. Shura will remain with you until I can find two guards.” Corrin turned to leave.

 

“Ah! Um...”

 

She and Jakob both looked back at Jeremy.

 

“Uh. It’s good to see you again.” He hesitated. “Big brother.” Jeremy gave a hesitant smile.

 

Jakob watched impassively. “Hm.” He turned back and ushered Corrin out of the room.

 

As they made their way back to their private sitting room, Corrin frowned.

 

“You could give him a chance. He was just a baby.”

 

Jakob sighed. “Yes. But he is now a man, a man raised by my father. Perhaps once he has proved himself, I will consider being friends. Until then, he is the spawn of a man I loathe, and I will not trust him.”

 

“I was raised by Garon,” she pointed out. “You can’t necessarily judge someone just by their parents.”

 

“No. You were abducted by Garon, but you were raised by Gunter, Xander, and Camilla.”

 

“Well, by that logic, Xander should be evil, and Camilla, Leo, and Elise should be manipulative and petty. We aren’t our parents, Jakob.”

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t give on this. I will not be openly hostile to him, but I also will not be overly friendly. I will treat him as I do any other noble.”

 

“But you just ignore every other noble.”

 

He grinned. “Exactly.”

 

Shaking her head, Corrin couldn’t help but smile. “Come, my King. We have work to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly—I’m sorry! I got stuck, and actually ended up just posting up to where I got stuck at. So, chapter four is probably gonna be First Day, too. So, sorry it’s late, and sorry it’s short. 
> 
> Also—I finally found a job. Yay me! (It’s also partly why this is late.) But between the job and my toddler, that leaves less time to write. But I promise I’ll try to get as much written as I can when I have spare moments. 
> 
> So, here’s what little I have written, and I hope you’ll forgive me!

Corrin sat at her desk, writing furiously, as Jakob rattled off instructions for Felicia.

 

“—and then I need you to have Silas come see us, with two of our most trusted guards.” He paused, frowning. “Is he still with the children?”

 

Felicia’s head bobbed. “Yes.”

 

Jakob nodded sharply. “Good. Tell him to bring Dwyer as well. Kana may have the rest of the day off, but he is to stay away from the eastern wing. I think it would be a good idea for Sophie and Ignatius to have the day off as well. Sophie can teach them to ride, and it will keep them out of the castle for now.”

 

Worry crossed the maid’s face at the mention of her daughter. “Are these visitors not to be trusted, Jakob?”

 

“Not the older man, under any circumstances. The woman is ill, and I believe she is not a threat to any of us. I would advise you to just be wary of the son.”

 

Biting her lip, Felicia nodded. “I’ll make sure the children understand.” With that, she turned and exited the study, to fulfill her orders.

 

Felicia really had blossomed into a remarkable maid. Corrin privately thought her increase in confidence had to do with being married to Silas, who, like Jakob, was usually unflappable, steady, and supportive. And when they’d both come to her at the end of her coronation and asked to stay in Valla, she’d been delighted to accept, though she had pulled Felicia aside, asking if she didn’t want to return to the Ice Tribe with Flora. The maid had been adamant about remaining, however.

 

“Flora is so insecure around me,” she had confessed. “I want her to know what having all of our father’s love and pride feels like. And I’d miss you too much. Besides, Sophie and Silas would be miserable there,” she’d finished with a giggle.

 

So, Corrin had opened the castle to them, appointing Felicia as her lady’s maid and head housekeeper, and Silas as the head of the royal guards and the combat instructor for the children. And though she wasn’t royalty, Corrin had insisted that Sophie take almost every lesson her boys did, as did Kaze’s daughter Midori, and Benny and Mozu’s son, Ignatius.

 

Corrin didn’t jump as she felt Jakob’s familiar hands on her shoulders, massaging the tension from them.

 

“Are your letters finished?”

 

“Yes.” Corrin sealed the last of the letters and sank back against her husband’s masterful hands as the knotted muscles in her neck unraveled. “You sure you don’t want to to be the one who makes all the decisions?” She joked, leaning her head back to look at him.

 

Jakob smiled. “I would run the kingdom into the ground. Besides, you are doing an exceptional job. My job is just to love and support you. Occasionally, wear a crown, smile, and wave.” Corrin giggled at the unsettling image of her husband smiling and waving jovially at a public event; on the rare occasions that he absolutely had to wear his crown, he was always clearly uncomfortable, his expression downright murderous. Jakob leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her nose. “Now, my heart, we still have things to get done. Would you like me to take these to be sent?”

 

“But Silas and Dwyer should be up here soon,” Corrin frowned. “Didn’t you want to tell Dwyer what we’ve decided about Nina?” They’d discussed it before sending for Felicia, and Corrin knew Dwyer would be ecstatic with their decision.

 

Jakob leaned around her to scoop up the letters. “No. I think it will sound better coming from you.”

 

“But it was your idea.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything. He would still rather hear it from you.”

 

Corrin gave him a sad smile. Sometimes, her king could be ridiculously stubborn. “I don’t think it would matter who he hears it from. But alright. Dwyer and I will meet you in the eastern wing after we’re finished.”

 

“I will see you there.” Jakob pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before he took his leave, letters in hand. Corrin sighed, leaning back in her chair.

 

Gods, today had been long, and it was only just past lunchtime. Days like this, she really wished Azura was still here. She and Jakob were both too close to the situation, and she needed her best friend’s opinion. But she was still off in—where was it? The name sounded nearly identical to her sister’s name... Ylisse, that was it. Azura and Elise, as well as Sakura’s retainer Subaki, had gone to Ylisse, a kingdom in another world, to meet their spouses’ families, and no one knew when they’d return—or even if they could return. Corrin missed her best friend and her little sister dearly, and hoped they’d find a way to come back.

 

According to what Laslow, Odin, and Selena had related to their lieges and families, the world they were visiting wasn’t even their original world, and though they would miss their friends, families, and allies in Ylisse, they’d all sworn to try their best to return. But almost a year had passed with no news from any of them, and Corrin was starting to realize she may never see her best friend or little sister again. At least they were together, with their husbands and children.

 

As for their current situation, Corrin couldn’t help but wonder if she was making the right choice helping Jakob’s mother. Her instincts told her that Lady Mathilde wasn’t responsible for what had happened to Jakob, but Corrin could acknowledge that maybe she was just biased because she’d give anything to have her own mother back again. At least if they figured out how to heal Lady Mathilde, and she turned out to be anything like the earl, they could just make her leave. They’d have done their good deed, and could forget all about them. And in the event that she actually did care about her sons, Jakob could develop a relationship with her and his brother. Oh, he’d be resistant to it, but Corrin could be persuasive.

 

And then there was the fact that neither of her boys had retainers just yet. Her and Jakob had never really felt the need to assign them retainers, since it was mostly peaceful, but with Jakob’s father here... perhaps it was time to think about changing that. But then who would they even assign? Felicia and Silas were both far too busy as it was. Kaze and Shura were already her retainers, and Reina and Benny were Jakob’s, though he sent them away more often than not. Mozu had her hands full running their kitchens, and acting as advisor when it came to matters of agriculture. Orochi had sworn off being a retainer ever again. Corrin supposed they’d have to hold an audition of sorts among the royal guards...

 

Corrin was snapped out of her reverie when the study door opened and Dwyer slouched in, followed by Silas, Reina, and Benny. She inwardly sighed at the presence of the last two, as it meant that Jakob had declined their protection. Again. She’d have to talk to him about doing that. But she figured she couldn’t be too upset this time; having Jakob’s retainers shadow his own family was probably the best way to keep him safe.

 

“You wanted to see me, Mother?” Her oldest son dropped into one of the chairs in front of her desk. The three soldiers stopped behind the chairs.

 

“Yes, but first...” Corrin told the four about the visitors, why they had shown up, and outlined what she and Jakob had decided to do.

 

“Father has a family?” Dwyer looked dumbstruck. “I mean, other than us?”

 

“Well, yes. I wasn’t aware that they were still alive, or that they were high-ranking nobles. But Jakob looks just like the earl, and he confirmed they were his parents.”

 

“And you want me to try to heal her? I dunno, Mother.” The doubt in his voice was clear. “I only really have experience with physical wounds. Mental ones are a lot harder.”

 

“I have every confidence that you can do it,” Corrin told him kindly. She then raised her eyes to Silas, Reina, and Benny. This could work out well, Corrin decided. Reina was older, and more experienced; she was ruthless, and not easily intimidated. If Lord Davin tried to bully her, he’d find that Reina wouldn’t be afraid to bite back, and a lot harder. Which left Benny to Lord Jeremy. Benny was as gentle as a newborn fawn, but he looked terrifying. If Corrin had sized up Jeremy correctly, then Benny’s mere presence would be enough to keep him in line. And if Jeremy did try to push back against the conditions, Benny was more than up to the task of redirecting him. And then Silas would be the one to accompany Dwyer when he assessed the countess. Corrin nodded, deciding, and gave them their assignments. As all three nodded their agreements and discussed amongst themselves the redistribution of their other tasks, one of her earlier thoughts struck her again and she gave a mild frown. “Actually, I’d also like for you three to be present at dinner tonight, standing guard. I’ll take no chances with the princes’ safety.”

 

“It will be my pleasure.”

 

“Yes, my lady.”

 

“Of course, Corrin.”

 

Smiling at the three soldiers, she dismissed them. “Thank you. Now, if you’ll please wait in the hall while I discuss something with my son, and then I’ll introduce you to your charges.” Reina gave a shallow bow, Benny and Silas snapping quick military salutes before the three left Corrin with her son.

 

Dwyer fidgeted in the chair. “If this is about breakfast again...“ he started.

 

“It’s not. Well, it is, but—“

 

“Has Father decided my punishment?”

 

“What? No. Why would you be punished?”

 

“Because I yelled at you and Kana?”

 

Corrin frowned. “You were upset. And you apologized. But no, you’re not being punished. I talked to your father about Nina.”

 

Dwyer sat up straighter. “I get to go to Nohr?” He asked hopefully.

 

“No.”

 

He sagged back down in his seat.

 

“I told you that I wrote several letters today.”

 

Her son nodded glumly. “To Uncle Xander and Uncle Ryoma, and I’m assuming Aunt Sakura and Aunt Elise.” He frowned. “Is Aunt Elise even back yet?”

 

Corrin felt a pang in her chest. “Not that I’m aware of. But I wrote another letter, to Camilla.”

 

He eyed her suspiciously. “Why Aunt Camilla?”

 

The queen shrugged. “Clearly, you’re distracted. When you do happen to show up for your lessons, you’re not focused.” She started ticking off on her fingers. “You managed to injure Ignatius in your history lesson last week because you weren’t paying attention, and your tutor had to go find a healer since you ‘misplaced’ your Heal staff. The week before, you yelled at Sophie, which spooked Avel, and Silas had to chase them down before either of them got hurt. Two weeks ago, you and Kana got into a full-on brawl during combat practice, in your dragon forms no less, which you both know is not allowed unless me or your father are present. Your tutors are less than pleased with your scores lately. You’re sending letters often enough that it’s putting a strain on our messengers, and their pegasi and wyverns. You snap at everyone, and your sarcastic barbs have actually been hurtful. You almost set the kitchens on fire making those biscuits the other day. And, perhaps the most alarming, you’re not sleeping very well. Your father and I are worried about what will happen to you if you keep heading in this direction.” Dwyer had the decency to look abashed. “Worrying about Nina is starting to affect you, and others, adversely, so something needs to be done. So, we figured that if we can’t safely send you to Nohr, the next best thing would be to bring Nina here.”

 

Dwyer stared at his mother. Corrin waited patiently as he opened and closed his mouth several times, eyes wide.

 

“Nina’s coming here?” He finally asked. He was out of his chair and around the desk in an instant, deceptively strong arms crushing Corrin. “You are, quite possibly, the best mother in the entire history of mothers! I will make sure you have a fresh pot of coffee every single hour, and I will never again complain about having to keep an eye on Kana! I’ll bring all my scores up, I’ll apologize to Kana and Sophie and Ignatius, I won’t write any more letters, and I’ll take more naps! Thank you, Mother, thank you!”

 

Laughing, Corrin returned the hug. “Don’t thank me yet. I don’t know for sure that Camilla and Niles will let her come, or how long they’ll let her stay.”

 

“You just gave Aunt Camilla an excuse to come out and see you. She’s definitely not going to miss that opportunity, which means Nina is most likely coming.”

 

He had a point, though none of her siblings needed excuses to come to Valla; all eight were more than welcome at anytime, and they all knew that. “Just be prepared, in case they can’t leave Nohr for whatever reason.”

 

Dwyer released her. “What did you have to promise Father to get him to agree?”

 

Standing up, Corrin picked up her Omega Yato and belted it around her waist. She didn’t wear it often anymore, outside of official public appearances, but, again, she was taking no chances. “Nothing,” she answered her son. “It was your father’s idea.”

 

He blinked at her. “I thought he hated Nina.”

 

“He doesn’t hate anyone, Dwyer.”

 

He snorted, turning to follow her. “He thinks she’s weird, and you know it.”

 

“Nina is... unique,” Corrin stated diplomatically. Corrin liked her son’s girlfriend well enough; she was fun, intelligent, strong, and sweet, and Dwyer was happy with her. Corrin just didn’t understand the girl’s... _hobbies_. “Jakob just worries about you.”

 

“I’m eighteen, Mother.”

 

Corrin smirked. “Maybe in your Deeprealm. Here, you’re only seven.”

 

Dwyer rolled his blue eyes good-naturedly. “Sure.”

 

Grinning, Corrin reached up and playfully ruffled her son’s hair. He swatted her hand away, letting out a huffy “Mo-ther!”

 

“I love you, Dwyer.”

 

Dwyer waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. You, too,” he mumbled.

 

Heart full, Corrin led her son out of the office and down to the eastern wing, Silas, Benny, and Reina falling in behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and thanks to y’all who left kudos! You all get hero cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not dead, clearly. This chapter is from Jakob’s point of view, so it was harder to write. I also tried for more drama? Angst? Whatever. That coupled with the fact that we finally got our own place and my daughter’s birthday was a month ago (two! I officially have a toddler!) and then holidays and work, life has been hectic. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!

Jakob was barely restraining himself from gutting his own father.

Not that he felt any lingering affection for the bastard. 

But he thought that maybe patricide was frowned upon, even for a king. 

Also, probably best not to give his own sons any grand ideas. 

Still, it was awfully tempting, especially with the way Lord Davyn was glaring at his wife and children. 

As part of their plan to keep their children safe, he and Corrin had decided that when they took Dwyer to Lady Mathilde, they were not going to introduce him as their son just yet. He would be Dwyer, the best healer in Valla. This was done in the event that Lord Davyn took the news poorly, and reacted violently. Which, from what Jakob could remember of his pre-Corrin life, was the most likely scenario, and not in the best interests of the comatose patient—or the earl’s continued good health, should he lip off to anyone Jakob held dear. 

Dwyer’s assessment of Lady Mathilde had been quick, efficient, and resulted in a diagnosis of one broken heart so severe that it had caused her broken mind. How to go about healing said broken heart was another matter entirely. Dwyer’s experience was mostly with physical ailments, and as loathe as Jakob was to admit it (and never would he admit it to the boy—his ego and arrogance were much too inflated as it was), Dwyer was much more effective at healing than he was. 

So the decision was made to wait for Princess Sakura to arrive, and see if between the three healers, they could devise a treatment plan. 

With that all done and agreed with, their happy little band went on their merry little way down to a late lunch/early dinner, since the day’s events were particularly draining. 

Felicia was sent to fetch Kana and the other children. Shura, Silas, Reina, and Benny took positions around the dining room. Jakob pulled Corrin’s chair out for her, and then pushed her in once she’d settled; he took his place next to her, in the center of the long table. 

Corrin directed Lord Davyn and Lord Jeremy to sit across from them, which was entirely too close in Jakob’s opinion, but he wasn’t the queen. 

Dwyer took the chair to the left of Jakob, leaving Kana his preferred seat next to Corrin. 

Mozu had brought out the meal, nothing fancy, just simple, light fare appropriate for an early dinner. The mix of Hoshidan and Nohrian dishes—as well as several new creations of Mozu’s that blended the food of the two cultures—were laid along the length of the table. Now she stood next to Benny along the wall. 

And then chatter had been heard coming from down the hall, and moments later, Kana, Sophie, and Ignatius had bounced in (well, Kana had bounced; the boy had more energy than Jakob knew what to do with) and taken their seats at the table.

He’d seen his father’s brows knit together, and braced himself for whatever offensive nonsense the man was about spew. 

“It’s very kind of you to take orphans into Castle Cadros, dear, but do you really think it... wise, to allow them to eat at the same table as you? People might make assumptions, you know.”

And there it was, delivered in a simpering tone filled with false compassion and concern. Corrin’s hand had paused in spooning Hoshidan sticky rice onto her plate, and Jakob knew she was counting, to keep her patience. It was a practice she’d developed during the war to keep herself from losing her temper on her soldiers, and then their boys, when she was stressed. Sophie and Ignatius had glanced back as if to reassure themselves, that yes, their parents were indeed still alive. Next to Lord Davyn, Jeremy was studying Kana, a strange look on his face. 

Kana, precious, innocent Kana, had chosen that moment to tug on his mother’s arm. “Mama, what’s an orphan?”

Corrin had given him a sad smile. “Orphans are children whose mamas and papas have died, Kana-bean.”

Kana had digested that information for a moment, before screwing up his face. “Then why did he call us orphans? You guys are right here!”

“It’s ‘cause he’s old, Kana.” Dwyer had leaned around Jakob to stage-whisper at his brother. “He’s getting senile. Losing his mind. Remember grandpa Garon?”

And then everything had gone to hell. There had been some yelling, some fists slamming into the table, and a tipped over pitcher. Felicia had swooped in to clean up the wine, and had accidentally bumped Lord Davyn’s elbow. The earl had cursed and tried to backhand her; Silas had surged forward just in time, Lord Davyn’s hand hitting his black armor. An audible crack had sounded, followed by Lord Davyn’s howl of pain and expletive-laden tirade at the Paladin.

At Silas’s harsh rebuttal, Corrin had shot up, her chair falling over, and slammed her hands into the table. “That is ENOUGH!”

Which lead them to now, with Jakob fingering the handle of the dagger strapped to his right wrist, and Silas’ steely expression promising murder.

“Felicia, are you alright?” Their oldest friend nodded, ice blue eyes wide as she held onto her husband’s arm to steady herself. 

“Yes, my lady. Forgive me. I was just trying to clean up the wine...”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Felicia,” Silas interjected. It was odd to hear him angry, with as placid as he usually was, though not entirely unexpected. Jakob was mildly impressed at his friend’s restraint; he would have slit the throat of anyone who dared raise a hand to his lady, and would have smiled while doing so. 

“You should both be apologizing to me! You broke my hand!” Lord Davyn was positively frothing. 

“You broke your own hand,” Jakob commented idly, taking a small sip of his wine. 

“I want them punished for their insolence! And these little urchins should be turned out for insulting nobility! They need to learn their places, and it isn’t at the dinner table of a king!”

Eyes flashing, Jakob gave his father his most withering glare. “I am not my father. I will not abandon my sons, especially when they only speak the truth. You are old. Possibly senile. And it’s quite clear that you’ve already lost your mind.”

“You allow these cretins to speak to your father in that way? You dare speak to your own father in that way?!”

“As princes, both of my sons have the right to speak to anyone of a lower station than them in anyway they please. And truthfully, I myself would rather not speak to you at all. But if I must, then yes, it will be in this way.”

“You insolent—“

“I said, ENOUGH!” 

Davyn and Jeremy jumped at the draconic growl in Corrin’s voice. Everyone else at the table had become far too used to hearing it on the battlefield for it to startle them anymore. 

Corrin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Silas, return to your post.”

Silas gave Lord Davyn an unhappy glare before complying, stepping back. Felicia moved to mop up the wine, but Jakob stopped her. 

“Felicia, don’t worry about it. Join your daughter. We’ll get someone else to clean it up.” The maid’s eyes darted to the earl before she nodded, walking around the table to sit next to Sophie. She wasn’t quite able to hide the tremble in her hands. 

Corrin’s eyes opened, her piercing scarlet gaze landing on the earl. “First, you will apologize to Felicia for attempting to hit her.”

“I will do no such thing! She shoved—“

“And then,” Corrin continued, loudly talking over her father-in-law. Jakob smirked. “You will apologize to my sons and their friends for insulting them. If your apologies are sincere enough, I will allow Crown Prince Dwyer to heal your hand.”

Lord Davyn inspected Dwyer silently for a long moment, a scowl on his face, before he burst out laughing. “Nice try, daughter. But that man is barely a year younger than you. You expect me to believe that he’s your son? A funny joke!”

Corrin stared at him a beat before smiling sweetly. “I am not your daughter. And until you apologize to Felicia and the princes, you can sit there with your pain and choke on it.” Jakob stood to pick up his lady’s chair, pushing her back in once she’d resumed her seat, and then took his own again. Lord Davyn sputtered across from them, Jeremy looking at Corrin with an expression of mild horror. Corrin ignored them both, turning to spoon some Brussels sprouts onto Kana’s plate. 

“Mama!” He whined. 

“Eat them, Kana.”

The youngest prince made a face, but nodded all the same. Jakob, Felicia, and the other children began to serve themselves, Sophie quietly chattering on to her mother about how afraid Ignatius had been of riding the horses. Next to Jakob, Dwyer was staring at the earl’s hand, which was slowly turning purple. Jakob saw his son’s fingers twitch against his thigh and knew what he was thinking. 

“Eat your dinner, Dwyer.”

“But, Father—“

“You heard your mother. Eat.”

Dwyer’s hand flexed before he picked up his fork and started eating, though his eyes never left Lord Davyn’s hand.

Jakob was eternally grateful that he had never suffered from the urge to immediately rush to the aid of those who were injured that plagued most healers. Rush to heal his lady? Absolutely. Rush to heal his sons? Without a doubt. Rush to heal Felicia, who was basically his adopted sister, or Silas, his begrudgingly acknowledged best friend? Well, maybe he wouldn’t rush. But he might walk quicker than he normally would. 

But Dwyer seemed to have inherited that urge. Probably from Corrin. His lovely wife was always wanting to help others. 

Hence why his despicable father was seated across from him. 

Jakob felt something hit his shin under the table, and looked up to find Jeremy staring pleadingly at him. Quite a feat, that kick, considering how wide the table was. 

“Are you really going to do nothing to help him?”

Jakob’s eyes flicked to their father, who had stubbornly carried on with filling his plate and was now attempting to eat with his left hand. Turning back to to his brother, he arched a brow. 

“Did he apologize to anyone?”

“No, but...”

“Then, no.”

He resumed his own meal, meticulously cutting his steak into equal, bite-size pieces, ensuring that no piece touched any of the other foods on his plate. He could feel Corrin’s eyes on him, and didn’t need to look at her to know she had a soft smile on her face, the one she held whenever he did something she found particularly endearing. 

Though why she found the fact that he hated to let his food touch endearing was beyond him. It was common sense, really. Rather disgusting to let your pasta with tomato sauce contaminate your sukiyaki. Even more so if your sashimi touched your garlic roasted potatoes. 

He listened in as Kana described his horse-riding lesson to Corrin, and made a mental note to purchase the boy a gelding. The joy in his son’s voice as he talked about the horse was evident, and a horse of his own would help teach Kana about responsibility. 

Thinking about a horse for Kana reminded him what his mother had said in the receiving room. She had not only acted like the last twenty years hadn’t happened, but she also mistook Jeremy for him. And apparently she did it often enough that his little brother wasn’t even phased by it. 

It was odd, though. When they were children, Mathilde Langley had never acted particularly maternal. Why would his disappearance break her so? And what about Jeremy? What kind of childhood had he had, with an unstable mother, a narcissist for a father, and no big brother there to protect him? 

Jakob couldn’t quite bring himself to meet his brother’s hazel eyes, knowing how utterly and completely he’d failed him. It was something he’d beat Dwyer for, abandoning his little brother, and yet he’d done the very same. One might argue that Jakob didn’t have a choice, but he knew better. He could have snuck back home and stolen his brother away with him. Then at least they would have had each other.

But then what about his mother? How much more broken would she have become had Jeremy disappeared on her as well? At least he’d managed to help her keep some semblance of sanity, shredded though it might be. 

And if Jeremy kicked him under the table one more time, Jakob was going to drive his dagger into his brother’s forehead.

“What.”

Jeremy’s gaze darted to Kana, then Dwyer, before sweeping down to Sophie and Ignatius. “Are they really all your children?”

Jakob let out a loud bark of laughter. “Oh, gods, no. The rather beastly boy is the son of your very intimidating guard and our talented chef; Sophie is the daughter of my knightly friend and the maid your father tried to backhand.” He tilted his head at Dwyer. “Dwyer is our eldest, and heir. Kana is our youngest.”

Confusion crossed Jeremy’s face. “But how is that possible? You’re only thirty-two. Even your youngest would be a stretch, considering that he’s close to ten. But this man? He can’t possibly be your son. You would have had to have been what? Twelve, when he was born? And your wife couldn’t possibly be their mother. She’s barely twenty herself! The math just doesn’t add up, big brother.”

Jakob internally winced as his brother mentioned Corrin’s youthful appearance. As often as he reminded her that it would be a good thing in roughly twenty years, it bothered his Queen greatly that strangers always mistook her and Dwyer as siblings.

“For the record,” she started. Jakob heard the anger in her tone. “I will be twenty-nine this spring. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Jeremey opened his mouth, presumably to apologize, especially if he knew what was good for him, but Corrin cut him off. 

“Dwyer is eighteen. He was born in a Deeprealm seven years ago during the Dragon War. Kana is thirteen. He was born four years ago, in a separate Deeprealm. And I can assure you, I am indeed their mother.”

“She’s the best Mama that’s ever Mama’d!” Kana chirped. 

“Kana! This is not the time!” Dwyer hissed.

“But that’s just not physically—“

“Hogwash. Complete and utter nonsense, that’s what it is. You expect us to believe this lunacy?”

“Yes, actually,” Jakob shot. “There were quite a few children born during the war, including Nohr’s Crown Prince Siegbert and Hoshido’s High Prince Shiro. Hayato’s daughter is even older than he is, I believe. Her Deeprealm had the quickest passage of time.”

“See! ‘Deeprealm.’ Some made up term to disguise the fact that these children are adopted!”

“He’s right, Jakob. Queen Corrin. Forgive me, I just don’t see how it can be possible! Nobody has ever heard of a Deeprealm before. And there’s no shame in adopting, if you are unable to bear children, Your Majesty. You are King and Queen! You could adopt five hundred orphans if you chose! So why the lie?” 

Jakob silently bid his brother good-bye as Corrin’s hands clenched. 

“Why the lie?” She whispered. 

Davyn looked triumphant.

“Why the lie?”

Corrin jumped up again, claw-like nails ripping open her bodice, baring her pale, slim stomach. Around the table, everyone but Jakob gaped at her, Felicia pressing her hands to her mouth. Around the edge of the room, Silas, Shura, and Benny all had the decency to avert their eyes, though all gripped their weapons a little tighter. Lord Davyn looked as if he’d just swallowed a sour pickle, and Jeremy’s expression was one of shock. 

Littered among the few scars she’d acquired during the war—during the few times she hadn’t been under Jakob’s diligent watch—were stretch marks, clearly gained during pregnancy. And across the middle of her lower stomach, just barely visible above the sagging line of her shredded skirt, was a jagged scar, a constant reminder to the both of them of Sakura and Elise having to have cut Kana from his mother’s womb, to save both of their lives. 

Jakob swiftly stood, reaching for his wife’s trembling elbow. 

“I did not grow and nurture both of my children, did not deliver them both into the waiting arms of their father, did not struggle through nursing and sleepless nights in the middle of a damn war, for their own blood to tell me to my face that they are not mine. To accuse me of trying to hide that they are adopted.” 

His brother lowered his eyes. “Forgive me, my lady. I- I had no idea...”

With a disgusted look, Lord Davyn waved his fork at Corrin with his uninjured hand. “Cover up. That horrendous scar is putting me off my appetite.”

Fury rising hot and fast, Jakob had his dagger out and was a heartbeat from loosing it into his father’s neck when Corrin shook her head.

“I will not allow this maggot to—“

“Jakob.”

Snarling, he returned the dagger to its sheath. 

“Benny, Reina, escort Lord Davyn and Lord Jeremy back to their chambers. They will remain there the rest of the night. Silas, please see to Felicia. Kana, Dwyer...” she exhaled sharply. “Just stay out of trouble. I am retiring for the evening.”

With that, Corrin turned sharply and headed for the door, Jakob on her heels, Shura not far behind him. Right on the threshold, she stopped short. Jakob walked into her, gripping her tiny shoulders to keep her from stumbling. 

“No one is to heal Lord Davyn’s hand until he formally apologizes to both Felicia and the princes.”

And then she was off, Jakob barely keeping up despite his long legs. Shura attempted to speak to her once or twice, but Jakob’s glare shut his mouth quickly enough. 

The hurried trip through the castle was silent, several maids and butlers scurrying aside when the saw the glower on the face of their master. 

At the entry that led to the royal wing, Corrin slammed open the door, and after she entered, Jakob stepped in front of it, reaching out to block Shura from following her. Once he was certain that his lady had retreated far enough in side, he looked down at her retainer. 

“I will take it from here. You’re dismissed.”

The thief’s dark eyes narrowed. “Only she dismisses me.”

If he hadn’t already been irritated, Jakob would have been satisfied; it was a line he’d used often enough when he was Corrin’s retainer. Now, it just pissed him off. “I am the king.”

“And I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re the dragon god come back to murder us all. Only Lady Corrin can dismiss me.”

Temper already up, Jakob snapped. “If you are insinuating that I cannot protect my wife—“

“I’m doing no such thing. My orders are to go where she goes until she says otherwise. Orders given to me by you, I might add.”

Nostrils flaring, the king exhaled sharply. “This is hardly the time—“

Shaking his head, the retainer stepped back, sighing. “You’re right. Go. Comfort her. The longer we argue, the longer she’s alone. I’ll stand guard here. And I’ll be right there if she needs me.”

“She won’t.” Was Jakob’s short reply before he turned and followed after Corrin. 

It only took him a few moments, and then he was softly opening the door to their bedchamber.

“My lady?”

He shut the door just as softly behind him, and turned to find Corrin sitting on the edge of their bed and staring at the window, the deep scarlet blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Corrin?”

Jakob stepped over her ruined dress and went to her side. Tears were silently falling down her cheeks, and Jakob had to stop himself from returning downstairs to take his father’s head off. Instead, he sat down and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her tightly to his chest and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

And as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon, Queen Corrin buried her face into her king’s chest and sobbed as if her heart were breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know if you liked it. Was it angsty enough? Dramatic enough? I’m not good at writing angst and drama, so critiques are welcome. I’ll get started on chapter five here shortly, and hopefully I’ll have it up sooner than later. As always, thanks for reading, thanks to those who commented and left kudos, and see ya’ll soon!


End file.
